liveactiondcuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Marathon
|after= |show=The Flash (2014) |titleref= }} Synopsis After The Citizen prints an explosive story, Iris's life is threatened. Refusing to hide from those that are attacking her, Iris sets out to expose a dangerous organization. Meanwhile, Barry must face the consequences of the Crisis and fulfil Oliver Queen's wish for him. Plot Appearances Characters Main/Featured Characters *Team Flash **Flash (Barry Allen) **Cisco Ramon **Frost (Caitlin Snow) **Joe West (first appearance) **Nash Wells (joins team) *Central City Citizen (first appearance) **Team Citizen (first appearance) ***Iris West-Allen (first appearance) ***Allegra Garcia (first appearance) ***Kamilla Hwang (first appearance) ***Cecile Horton (first appearance) *John Diggle *Gene Huskk (first appearance) Villains *Black Hole (first appearance) **McCulloch Technologies (first appearance) ***Joseph Carver (first appearance) ***Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) (first appearance) ***Maurice (first appearance) ***Esperanza Garcia (first appearance) (mentioned) **Malcolm Strombard (first appearance) *Eva McCulloch (first appearance) *Sterling Brooks (first appearance) *Anthony Ivo (first appearance) (mentioned) *Anti-Monitor (mentioned) *Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) (mentioned) *Eden Corps (first appearance) (mentioned) *Eobard Thawne (first appearance) (mentioned) *Rainbow Raider (first appearance) (mentioned) *Remington Meister (first appearance) (pictured) *The Top (first appearance) (mentioned) *Zoom (first appearance) (mentioned) *Who's Who Binder **Abra Kadabra (first appearance) (mentioned) **Amunet Black (first appearance) (mentioned) **Arielle McAlpin (first appearance) (mentioned) **Block (first appearance) (mentioned) **Bug-Eyed Bandit (first appearance) (mentioned) **Dan Fisk (first appearance) (mentioned) **Derek Stricker (first appearance) (mentioned) **Dominators (first appearance (Earth-Prime)) (mentioned) **The Mist (first appearance) (mentioned) **Girder (first appearance) (mentioned) **Grodd (first appearance) (mentioned) **Hotness (first appearance) (mentioned) **King Shark (first appearance) (mentioned) **Magenta (first appearance) (mentioned) **Trickster (first appearance) (mentioned) **Weather Witch (mentioned) Other Characters *Bruce Wayne (mentioned) *Batwoman (mentioned) *Black Lightning (mentioned) *Felicity Smoak (mentioned) *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) (mentioned) *Superman (mentioned) *Rip Hunter (first appearance) (mentioned) *Supergirl (mentioned) *Thea Queen (mentioned) *White Canary (mentioned) *Thunder (mentioned) *The Ray (first appearance) (mentioned) *Nora Allen (first appearance) (mentioned) *Hank Henshaw (first appearance) (mentioned) *J'onn J'onzz (mentioned) *Harry Wells (mentioned) *Jesse Wells (mentioned) *Pandora (first appearance) (mentioned) *The Monitor (mentioned) *Natalie (first appearance) (mentioned) *John Diggle, Jr. (mentioned) *Sara Diggle (mentioned) *President Marsdin (first appearance) (mentioned) *Allegra Garcia (Unknown Earth) (first appearance) *Legends (mentioned) *Obsidian Tech (mentioned) *Channel 52 *Central City Police Department (CCPD) (first appearance) (mentioned) *Star City Police Department (SCPD) (mentioned) *D.E.O. (mentioned) *A.R.G.U.S. (mentioned) Objects *Flash's Suit *Mirakuru Weapons Events Locations *Earth **United States of America ***Central City ****CC Jitters (first appearance) ****S.T.A.R. Labs ***National City (mentioned) ***Gotham City (mentioned) ***Star City (mentioned) ***Freeland (mentioned) ***Metropolis (mentioned) ***Happy Harbor (first appearance) (mentioned) **Lian Yu **Santa Prisca (first appearance) (mentioned) **San Monte (first appearance) (mentioned) **Gorilla City (first appearance) (mentioned) **Tokyo (first appearance) (mentioned) **Markovia (mentioned) **Dinosaur Island (first appearance) (mentioned) **Nanda Parbat (first appearance) (mentioned) **Fortress of Solitude (first appearance) (mentioned) **Kooey Kooey Kooey Island (first appearance) (mentioned) **Bialya (first appearance) (mentioned) **Zambesi (first appearance) (mentioned) **Qurac (first appearance) (mentioned) **Kasnia (mentioned) **Corto Maltese (first appearance) (mentioned) **Tunisia (first appearance) (mentioned) **Hong Kong (first appearance) (mentioned) *Earth-2 (mentioned) *Antimatter Universe (mentioned) Trivia * Doctor Light made her first live action debut in this episode. * This episode reveals more of Nash's backstory. * On the board of the world map, we can see multiple location fron the DC Comics.: *Happy Harbor (the base of operations of the Justice League in the comics before the Watchtower) *Santa Prisca (a prison known for hosting Bane a Batman villain) References